The Winter Rose
by JJ.the.gryffindor
Summary: Rose wants to study, but Scorpius convinces her to go outside in the snow with him. What will happen while they're there? - Scorose Oneshot (Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling.)


**A/N: Ha. Hi. So… this is my first fic XD **

**I decided to start with a one shot so that I'd definitely have at least one completed story :) I will do some multi-fics later.**

**So, without further ado…**

**||The Winter Rose||**

**||Rose's POV||**

I scribble hastily on my parchment, determined to finish the foot-long essay on the differences between a werewolf and an animagus.

"Didn't we learn this in third year?" The voice of my best friend complains.

"Yes, but Professor King said that we never know what questions we're going to have to answer in our OWLs. It's best to be prepared," I say distractedly, not sparing him even the smallest glance.

Scorpius groans from beside me. We're sitting at a table in the Gryffindor common room, studying – or, at least, _I'm_ studying; Scorpius is doing more complaining than work. (And yes, Scorpius Malfoy is in Gryffindor. A Malfoy. In Gryffindor. _And _he's my best friend. Rose _Weasley _and Scorpius _Malfoy_, best friends? The whole of Hogwarts didn't believe it at first, but they got over it.)

"Can't we do this later?" He says. "It isn't due for another week!"

"A week isn't that much time," I mumble, wishing he would just shut up. I need to get my work done.

"It is for a foot long essay about a topic we learned two years ago," he argues.

That's the thing about us. We are both as stubborn as the other. In other words, very stubborn is an understatement. We still haven't decided if it's a sin or a gift.

"I like to get things done."

"Rosie! Come _on_, it's snowing!" He begs.

"Snowing?" My head whips up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"Let me rephrase that. Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?" I stand up and begin to roll up my parchment.

"Ah, I always forget," he says, standing up as well, a smirk appearing on his face. "You're always our Winter Rose, aren't you?"

"Shut up," I say punching him lightly, putting away my last quill. "You know I hate that nickname."

"But you still love me, don't you, _Winter Rose_?" He teases.

Oh, you have _no_ idea. I forgot to mention, didn't I? I think I may be in love with my best friend.

I resist the urge to poke my tongue out at him. That'd be very immature. Instead, I flip him the universal sign of peace. Much better than poking out my tongue.

He fakes a hurt expression before walking over to the portrait hole.

"I'll race you," he challenges, before sprinting off.

"Hey! No fair! You had a head start!" I yell, racing after him.

By the time I'm outside, I'm can barely breathe.

I spot him leaning casually against a statue. I glare at him, since I'm incapable of talking.

"Took you long enough," he grins.

"You- cheat!' I accuse, still panting.

He just laughs. "Why are you panting? Is running too much for ickle Rosie?" he mocks.

I catch my breath and stand up straight.

"Are you implying I'm unfit?' I raise an eyebrow.

"Noooo…" he says it in such a way that I can tell he's not telling the truth.

I raise both of my eyebrows.

"Just a little…"

"You _did not _just say that!" I make a weird half-hiss, half-growl noise, before tackling him. He fell over backwards into the snow, with me on top. "I will murder you, you insufferable, insolent little git! You are going to…" I trail off when I realise the position we're in. I'm practically lying on top of him, and our faces are only inches apart. My breath hitches slightly. I cough awkwardly before rolling off. "I mean… uh…"

He stands up awkwardly, and offers me his hand. I take it, and try to ignore the tingling where his hand is touching mine. I stumble a little as I stand, and regain my balance my grabbing on to his shoulder.

"S-sorry," I stammer.

"It's fine," he says, staring at me a little weirdly.

I start to walk forward, but he grabs my wrist. "Hang on," he murmurs. He brushes a bit of my hair with the back of his hand. I stare at him questionably. "There was snow. In your hair," he answers my unasked question.

I nod, but that doesn't stop the area on my cheek where he accidentally – or purposely? – brushed his hand when removing it.

"Hey, look," I say, to break the tension. "It's Al and Lily." I point at my two favourite cousins, who are – attempting – to build a snowman. "You want to go over there?"

"Sure," Scorpius agrees.

We begin to walk over there, when I slipped on the snow.

I scream a little, but never end up falling. Instead, I find myself in Scorpius' arms, with his mouth on mine, kissing me passionately.

I freeze for a second before reacting. I push him away. It's not that I didn't enjoy the feel of his mouth – believe me, I may have enjoyed it a little _too_ much – but I wanted an explanation. I'm the kind of person who needs an explanation _for everything_.

He obliges, releasing me. "I- I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have. It's just, it seemed right and – I'm sorry," he stammers, running his hand through his hair, looking flustered. "It didn't mean anything!"

"It didn't mean anything," I repeat.

He shakes his head furiously. What. A. _Liar_.

"Well that's a shame," I say, smiling at him a little. "Because it meant something to me."

"I- what?" He says, shocked.

I cut him off, weaving my arms around his neck and kissing him just as passionately as he did before. He responds positively, kissing me eagerly.

Eventually, we have to breathe, so I pull away.

"Finally," I say, my voice barely as whisper as he rests his forehead on mine.

"I take back what I said before. It _did _mean something to me," he says, his normally pale cheeks flushed.

"Oh, I know," I grin at him. "You are a _terrible _liar."

And he pulls me in for another kiss.

"Scorpius?" I say pulling back for a second. "You're still dead."

I laugh at his fearful expression, and kiss him some more.

**A/N: Heh. Sorry if it sucked, or was too abrupt, I Just wanted to post something :)**

**If you read it all, thank you so much! 3**

**Please review, and tell me your opinions, good or bad. **

**Xxx - JJ**


End file.
